Minas de Esmeralda
by kakashilove78
Summary: No confío en las palabras ajenas. Ni en sus miradas ni en los toques lastimosos. Más en ti, pluma mía, deslizaré mis preciados secretos.


**Este es un fic del fandom de Starfighter con personajes originales, por lo que no se consideraría como tal de la serie ya que este no es mencionado en ninguna parte.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Atención. Contenido que podría no ser acto para mentes sensibles. Menciones de Gore y violación a menores.**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedió esto?

-Andrei…-

Ahogada en una poza infortunada estaba la inocencia frugal del pequeño rubio llamado. Sus manos mansas, poco más grandes que una manzana madura, manchadas de un líquido inconfundible y ajeno.

Empapado el martillo puntiagudo, inclinado hacia abajo, pacífico, casi incorrupto. O así debería serlo al alcance de un infante. Recuerdo que eso fue lo que más perturbó mi ánimo. Verte lucir expuesto ante los terrores del mundo como un ángel diminuto, sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento sobre la violencia trabajada, mientras la sangre de nuestro padre manchaba tu mirar y las hebras doradas de tus cabellos, cortando las alas blancas de la infancia y mi profundo amor por ti de esos instantes pavorosos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Andrei?

Los suspiros aterrados arañaban mi garganta a la salida en un reflejo de recuperar la calma que salvaría mi cuerpo en caso de que algo más allá de mi alcance atacara tu cordura perturbada, exigiendo respuesta a tu estática figura sonriente en suaves susurros inconscientes. Innegable la alegría que ese acto perverso causaba a tu enferma fisonomía, tarareando una melodía los pétalos rosáceos de tu boca que fui incapaz de ignorar en la identificación. Imposible al ser el fondo musical que cantabas a viva voz en nuestras infinitas exploraciones nocturnas a las cuevas cercanas, sirviendo hoy en día como el trasfondo melódico de una pesadilla indescriptible en su horror.

_El barco se marcha._

_El barco naufragará._

_Durante la tormenta naciente,_

_Ni Dios lo podrá salvar_

_Porque sus muertos le habitan_

-…_Y el viaje es el destino final - _susurré en las últimas notas, la canción cobrando un eje perverso a medida que continuaba, sintiéndome sin fuerzas de proseguir discerniendo las palabras arrancadas de tu canción. Lacónico, la pregunta que deseaba formular poco a poco tomaba la forma deseada en mi cabeza, entre el ventarrón tormentoso allí creado, finalizando el proceso en cuatro simples palabras- ¿Desde cuándo planeabas esto? –Apoyando mi cuerpo de la pared, utilicé la energía residual para mantenerme en pie sobre los palillos temblorosos que eran mis piernas, manchados de sangre y tierra por igual.

Esas palabras activaron tu alma dormida ante mi vista atenta. Cegada la falta de brillo en tus ojazos, perdidos en el horizonte, ante el chispazo luminoso de la curiosidad y picardía infantil por conocer mi reacción. Utilizando tu voz rasposa, fría como el hielo, dijiste la frase esperada en un canto que taladraría mis memorias hasta que Caronte guiara mi alma hasta e destino final.- Desde el primer instante que te vi…Mi amado Federico…-Cerré las orbes ante el apodo cariñoso, cubriendo las babas que pugnaban por salir de entre mis dientes. Asqueado, rabioso…Intensificado el odio plantado como semilla fértil en su corazón y mente ante los crímenes de su precioso accidente. Emociones tan fuertes que tumbaron su figura en pie, sintiendo en cuestión de segundos el suelo debajo de la raída alfombra.

Vomité. Lo recuerdo claro, una de las únicas memorias que logran ser capturadas claras por las redes asertivas entre la marea oscura de la fosa olvidada que es mi niñez. Aún hoy la sensación amarga, ácida esencia resbalando por la comisura de mis labios temblorosos, llena mi alma de tal desespero asfixiante que las noches tempestuosas de otoño pasan entre vigilia y vigilia como un soldado en espera de su próximo final en el campo de batalla, incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el sonido de la espada enemiga introduciéndose en las carnes camaradas.

¿Por qué? Seguí pensando al buscar el rostro atemorizado de nuestra progenitora, succionando la mucosidad verdosa de mi nariz. No hallé mirada efectiva, salvo una masa temblorosa, acongojada y disminuida contra las paredes manchadas de herrumbre de la sala bellamente decorada antaño. El temple admirable que tanto se ufanaba de nosotros brillaba por su ausencia, su aura destrozada en grises despojos rabiosos. Ciega por la semilla pútrida que su vientre preñado había engendrado.

Alimentada la osadía con los efluvios rojizos del cuerpo petrificado en la magnificencia de la muerte, los primeros movimientos de tu forma impura fueron una danza macabra, dedicatoria del manso amor que nuestra madre jamás logró expresar a plenitud con sus retoños. Primorosos pasos la conformaban, encantadores en su calma, en honor a la mujer arrinconada en posición fetal, balanceando tú, joven niño, el martillo ensangrentado sobre tus teñidos cabellos de bronce color a causa del natural tinte de líquido vital.

El grito que pugnó por salir de mis pulmones ante la implicación de la acción, fue opacado en el estrepitoso alarido femenino que taladraría los oídos vecinales y propios por igual. Sus cabellos arrancados en expresión del máximo terror, las hebras cayendo desordenadas entre sus dedos y pedazos de cielo invernal abiertos de par en par.- ¡Frederick, te lo ruego! ¡Detente! –un torrente de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas carentes de color, sus puños cerrados temblorosos mientras se postraba a tus pies, sollozando.

Comprendí su sentir profundo, su desespero palpable. Entendí el por qué intentó sujetar el arma sangrienta antes de que un golpe fuerte la dejara ajena a la realidad, el peligro que emanabas por cada poro de tu piel elástica…Sin embargo, no hice ningún gesto por la disyuntiva posible sobre tu posición de acabarla también a ella. Mi fisonomía tan neutra como la tuya, siendo mera expresión de tus sentimientos más puros. Me acerqué, pese a todo, tocando el suave cutis, terso y cálido. Repasé con mis dígitos la línea de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso juvenil de la gorda aorta.

-No haré más, Frederick. Necesitamos de ella. Debo asegurarnos un buen futuro –La seguridad de tu voz helada causó un estremecimiento, convirtiendo la calma en tormenta a medida que los acordes de tu sinfonía siniestra resonaban en los lugares fantasmales de la mansión antigua, nuestro hogar.- Iremos a una casa hogar hasta los dieciocho años…No. Nuestra primera incursión ha de ser antes, luego ingresaremos al ejército y de allí…Controlaremos los pasos de esta gente…Esta chusma –Escupió estás últimas palabras como si quisiera repetir la escena en cada una de las casonas que conformaban esa zona.

-¿Por qué deseas hacer eso, hermano mío? ¿Por qué no crecer alejados de este detestable lugar sin molestarnos más? ¿Acaso el águila, una vez liberada, vuelve la mirada a la cruel expresión pintada en la faz conciliadora de su captor? –Finalizando la duda que el plan retorcido causaba, tu risa alegre rasgó el manto delgado de la poca cordura que mi cabeza guardaba, calando la maldad a mis huesos en crecimiento, invisibles entre la rica vestimenta- ¡No te burles de mi vacilación! Un acto perverso solo atrae cadena de desgracias. Cierra los ojos y silencia tu venganza, sangre de mi sangre. Hoy nuestro destino ha sido sellado.

Prestando excesivo cuidado en la forma y expresión del contenido de mi haber, las manos rodeando mi tráquea mínima causaron gran revuelo en mi estomago vaciado.

¡Cuánto terror sentí en esos cortos instantes! Mis ojos se opacan en gotas angustiosas, la sequedad tomando territorio en el reino de mis papilas apenas rosáceas, al recordar con lujo de detalles estos sucesos. Demasiados absurdos para ser reales a la vida diaria del común pero… ¿Qué es en verdad lo cierto? Puedo afirmar sin dudar que he vivido la ficción en carne, mis situaciones diarias tocando grácilmente la difusa línea entre lo verdadero y lo falso.

Entre la cordura y la locura.

Debo afirmar a quién quiera que lea estás líneas, en caso de que te preocupe tu seguridad al habitar estas habitaciones mohosas, que, lo más probable, ya hace años partí al sueño eterno del cual mi Doppelgänger no pudo aguardar colocar a mis creadores físicos. Así que, cero angustias al respecto.

Monstruos como yo solo encuentran su camino a la existencia cada cierto tiempo.

Por ejemplo, en caso de Andrei, su existencia rastrea depende proporcionalmente de la mía. Me costó años comprenderlo, entender que jamás debía confiar en ninguna de sus palabras, y…Cuanto lamento mi ignorancia. Perdí momentos claves por las triquiñuelas absurdas que susurraba a mis oídos, creyendo que podía hacerme algún mal si desobedecía.

¡Qué inocente fui al dejarlo arrastrarme a su plan destructivo!

Huir es lo que debía contemplar al sentir el recio agarre cortando mi respiración más me rendí dispuesto a la personalidad dominante que ahora eras tú, mi delicado Andrei.- Escúchame, miserable bastardo.-Veía rojo, tu voz sonaba lejana como mis posibilidades de escapar a tu encanto.- No te salvé para ser San Andrei o San Federico. Lo hice para hundir este maldito pueblo de coprófagos en este valle infértil que osan llamar hogar.-El oxígeno faltaba en mi cerebro, impidiendo un claro pensamiento o defensa a aquellos que tanto mal nos hicieron, llevadas por puro instinto de supervivencia mis manos pequeñas a las tuyas en una acto desesperado de liberación.

No sé qué expresión colocaste ni que corría por tu mente, más bastó para que el apretón disminuyera paulatinamente hasta desaparecer al completo, percibiendo un murmullo complacido en el susurro del viento.- Eso. Lucha con tus garras. Mata con tus dientes de leche. Cuando no puedas más, arrástrate a la salida con los muñones sangrantes en tus extremidades y boca.-Mi mente no pudo resistir más el horror, cayendo fulminado junto a los dos cuerpos.

El cuadro ideal. La familia ideal.

Ahora que observo mi pasado con la omnisciencia de un dios diseñado y temido por mas manos humanas, tengo el coraje de admitir que fui muy valiente. En vez de llorar histérico cada aparición de Andrei, buscaba el modo de enfrentármele, encontrando en mis memorias infantes un consuelo a mi soledad sobrenatural. Lo amé tanto…Lo amo incluso ahora, solo que sé que es un sentimiento recíproco y nada sano.

Debe entender, señor mío, que Andrei nunca causó mayores inconvenientes a mi vida diaria. Mis padres no prestaban mayor atención a la manera en la que transitaba mis horas ni en compañía de quién reía, lloraba o, simplemente, quién era aquel fantasma juguetón con el que correteaba. Casi tomaron a Andrew como mi mascota personal. Mi muñeco al que nombre en honor al cuento del fantasma de un bebé perdido.

No. Eso sería degradarlo. Reformulo.

Andrei pasó a ser mi hermano. Mi compañero fiel de juegos. Incluso tenía un sitio en la mesa del comedor antiguo. ¡Mi amigo imaginario comía junto a mí, a veces incluso participando en la conversación! La mayoría de los padres reprocharon al principio este comportamiento inusual pero, como yo rara vez me mostraba interesado en interactuar con sus hijos, al encontrarlos caminando por el pueblo, preguntaban por Andrei como si fuera producto de la imaginación de un niño desnutrido y tonto.

Lo que no sabrán nunca es que si era real. Tan real para mí como lo es el coco para muchos pequeñajos. Yo le di cuerda, fuerza y propósito.

Y ahora…Ahora es imbatible.

¿Acaso cree que miento, querido lector? ¿Creyó que tan solo acababa de hallar las cartas de un lunático senil? Se equivoca. Tal vez cuando lea esto lo sea pero, ahora, soy un joven perfectamente funcional de dieciséis años. Tengo un trabajo, he tenido sexo con normalidad y mis aficiones incluyen las ramas más bellas de la literatura y de las artes.

No estoy loco.

Andrew no es producto de mis horas somnolientas y solitarias. No. Él es real. Y siento su mirada penetrante sobre mi hombro, deslizándose sobre la línea de mi espalda hasta la suela de mis zapatos. Es una de las vistas más sucias que ha dedicado. De seguro leerá esto antes de poder depositarlo en un baúl abandonado en la casona donde todos los eventos contados han tomado sitio, sobre la alfombra parda que antes era color crema. Las anotaciones y expresiones malhabladas en los márgenes, que de seguro adornarán bellamente mis palabras, serán muestra de ello.

La campana del almuerzo retumba. He de marcharme de inmediato.

Lamentablemente, los minutos faltan para seguir contando mis vicisitudes, queriendo dejar marca de aquello vivido. Debo hacer a Andrew real para alejarlo. Para liberarme de este demonio, contaré a todos sobre él. Es mi deber hacerle justicia a mi padre detestado, a mi madre destrozada y al niño violado en mi. No firmaré con mi nombre, el libro de descendientes te lo dirá mejor que yo. Allí me creerás.

Gracias, amor delicado. Gracias por leer mis palabras heridas. Por cuidar la casa y sus tesoros. Por odiar a Andrew como un ser real y no como un fantasma…Después de todo, los verdaderos espectros son aquellos que se ven a plena luz del día.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews si les gustó o si tienen recomendaciones, se les agradece nuevamente. Se les quiere.**


End file.
